Life of Nah
by Kril Grohiik-Brave Wolf
Summary: Princess Nah has moved to her brothers (Prince Nae) town Kou ther she makes a new life making friends, fishing, catching bugs, missing loveds ones that moved away. making bells, spending bells. (not the best summary haha Idk what do you guys think of my summarys haha)


**AN: hi this story is based off of me on animal crossing Nae is my older sis she's the mayor of our town.**

She sat on the train looking out the window playing with the ruffles on her dress, she wore a dress she made herself it was mint green with a bow and ruffles and fancy laces ,her hair was ashy brown in a bow style with her hair a bow on top her head ,she had lemons on her cheeks she wore some shearling boots. She sighed how long was this train ride going to take? she wanted to see her brother Nae, She looked to her right a blue and white cat with red irises as his eyes smiled at her and got up from his seat and walked towards her.

" Hey there! Can I talk to you for a second? Do I see a ticket to Kou in your hand there? You know I have an acquaintance who lives in that town! he's the mayor of Kou or Prince, mind if I sit down?"

"have a seat!" she said with a cheerful voice and smiled

"great thanks! The name's Rover, by the way what's your name?"

"Nah"

" oh do tell me your name I'm curious"

"no , N-A-H, Nah that's my name"

"Oh, sorry about that, Nah….? That's a good name actually"

" it's cute right?"

"you're right it is a cute name! so fitting for a girl like you!"

"I know right!" Nah said with a smile

"so Nah, do you get to go to Kou very often?"

" Yes I've been there to visit my brother he's the Mayor or prince"

" wait!... you're prince Nae's sister! Then that means you're the princess right!" Rover said with shock

"yes I'm prince Nae's sister ,Princess Nah"

" oh… well my princess are you moving to Kou or are just visiting Prince Nae?"

" I'm moving there" Nah said with a smile

Just then chiming music came over the speakers.

"now arriving in Kou, Kou station!" the train driver said over the speakers

"Oh hey!, looks like we're about to arrive in Kou, thanks for chatting with me good luck Nah say hi to prince Nae for me bye-bye!" I got up from my seat and grabbed my bags containing my clothes and some of my princess furniture from home and got off the train.

A monkey greeted me with a smile

"Welcome back to Kou Princess! You remember me right? I'm Porter Eeek eek " porter said with a big smile

"hello Porter and yes I still remember your you"

"oh right I have a message from someone from the town hall. She wants you to go right there first thing. Here's the map of the town take care eek eek!"

"bye Porter" Nah said with a laugh

Nah walked out of the station and was greeted by her brother Prince Nae he wore a dress with a bow and fancy laces all over he had blue hair with a bob haircut with blunt bangs, even though he was a boy he dressed as a girl when he first dressed as a girl father didn't approved with it he said he looked like a fool but mother liked it she thinks it cute.

"brother!" Nah shouted dropping her bags and running to hug her brother.

"Nah! It's so good to see you!" he said hugging her.

"I missed you brother" Nah said

"I missed you to" they hugged for awhile

"come lets go to the town hall someone's been wanting to meet you" he said picking up some of her bags they walked through Kou there was Peach tress all over ,Kou was famous for its peaches there was animals walking around there was a pink flamingo, a blue unicorn with its eyes closed, a white dog with a brown spot around its eye , a bunny that looked like a droid and a leopard a white cat with a blue face and blue ears, and then there was a cute white squirrel sitting on a bench that caught Nah's eyes, Nah blushed this squirrel was cute! They walked past a cute pink store called Re-tail which Nah said was cute. Finally they made it to the town hall Nae opened the door for Nah and they walked in.

There at a desk was a yellow Shizu dog with a cute hair style( that Nah loved) holding a clipboard and a pen she gave us a smile she looked cute with one tooth.

"Hello Mayor! You must be Princess Nah! Your brother told me all about you when he told me you were moving here I was so excited to meet you! oh and welcome to Kou I'm Isabelle I work here I'm your brothers personal secretary I'd like to start registering you as a resident but have you decide where you're going to live your brother already paid nook all the bells to pay your house now you just have to select a spot to place your house when you're done that come to me about registering you and here's a map of the town" Isabelle said with a smile

"ok I'll go over to Nook's right away, mind if I leave my bags here?"

"oh yeah sure just put them over there" Isabelle said pointing to s corner that had chairs

"I'll be back brother" Nah said to Nae

"ok I'll be here got to do business make the town beautiful **(AN: which my older sis Nae is and always doing making our town beautiful) **Nah walked out of the town hall pulled out the map and holded up it to her face and started walking.

"gotta turn here" she muttered to herself

"make a right her…(bang!) OW ow ow my head!" Nah said rubbing her head she banged into a streetlight

"are you alright?" said a soft calm voice

"yeah I'm …alright" Nah said rubbing her head with her eyes closed

"need help up?" said the voice again

"yeah" Nah said holding out her hand, a soft furry hand grabbed her hand they pulled her up her eyes opening blurry at first whoever this was they were standing in front of the sun light was coming from the sides of this someone when the hand pulled her more closer to their face she saw a white furry face with black eyes and a smile, this was the white squirrel sitting on the bench that caught Nah's eyes

"you alright you hit your head pretty hard there, you shouldn't walk around with a map close to your'e face"

"uh yeah I'll remember that next time"

"I'm Marshal I just moved here" Marshal, said holding out his hand for Nah the shake

"hello I'm Nah ,Princess Nah you can just call me Nah, I just moved here too"

**Okay I'll stop there and continue** **next time **


End file.
